general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
History Of A Savior/Chapter 1: Queen Lucy - Part 2.
Part 2. (Next morning) Negan opened his eyes slowly. The sun from the closest window hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt dizzy and lightheaded. He didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep or even where, but he did feel uncomfortable. When he looked down, he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the cold marble floor in the room he was in the night before. Lucille was nowhere to be seen. He could also now make out the room. It looked like the office of an executive. Was he inside the city, he thought. His mind turned elsewhere when he started having trouble breathing. He looked up and saw a thin layer of smoke going up towards the ceiling. Someone was burning something. He could see from the springs on the door, that more black thick smoke was beginning to seep in. ‘’ Shit, Is this place burning? Fuck…Fucking fuck! I need to get out of here. ‘’ He ran towards the door, trying to break it down, but his lack of strength from being without food for so long was still there. The soup had just barely made him able to move. He couldn’t put any power behind his frantic attempts to get out. He tried to do it once more, but stopped 2 meters from it, just as the door opened. It was not Lucille thatstepped, but a man. He was wearing similar clothes to Lucille and his haircut was also the same, albeit black. He gave a goodhearted smile towards Negan. ‘’ Lucille told me to wake you up, stranger. ‘’ ‘’ W-what is that fucking smell? Is the building on fire? ‘’ ‘’ Haha…No. This used to be an industrial factory, mate. What you are smelling is the melting oven. We keep it on during the night for warmth and when it gets cold. Some dumb twit left it on for longer than was needed and that’s why you thought it was burning. Dumb fuck’s not getting any rations today, heh. ‘’ ‘’ What was your name, stranger? I keep talking, and I don’t even know who the fuck you are. I’m Connor. ‘’ ‘’ Negan. Pleased to meet you, Connor. ‘’ Connor began to lead Negan through the factory. From the iron catwalk, he could see tens of people hanging out and talking down below. Negan could see that some of the men were staring at him, and their eyes were filled with discontempt. ‘’ Connor….what the hell is this place? Who are you guys? ‘’ ‘’ Now, you see, mate…..This….ALL of this…..it’s ours. This….sanctuary. Lucille found this place, and made it her own. It’s like… the safest fucking place on earth. More and more people came here searching for shelter, and some were recruited. Like you. Once Lucille thinks you are okay, you are in. That said, most of the guys don’t like it when fresh meat invade the day-to-day routine that they have created. ‘’ Negan then looked over to the other side of the iron catwalk. Lucille was coming towards them both her with arms crossed. ‘’ I thought I told you and the others to go easy on this guy. Have you been nice, Conny? ‘’ ‘’ Just making smalltalk, Lucille. He’s all yours now. I’ll be going. See ya later, Negan. ‘’ Lucille waved goodbye to Connor as he walked down to the bottom level and then she looked back over to Negan. ‘’ Good morning. I see you are making friends, Neggie. You’ve met Connor…anyone else? ‘’ ‘’ No. They all look at me like I’m some fucking stray dog. ‘’ ‘’ Oh, baby, that’s because that is exactly what you fucking are. Until you prove yourself. Let me explain in terms even you can understand….All these guys….they are big dogs. Fucking Rottweilers and Pitbulls. Nasty mutts that you do NOT want anywhere fucking near you. They have earned their meal by being the biggest bunch of idiots and bad-asses you have ever seen. They do not share their prey. So….if you want to eat….You fucking do as I say, or I will watch as the big dogs break your little puppy neck with their fucking jaws. Are we clear, Neggie? ‘’ ‘’ Yeah, whatever. When are we going? ‘’ ‘’ Soon, pup. Soon. I just have some stuff to do before we go. Go over to the cab of the truck and wait. I’ll be back shortly. ‘’ Negan went down below, and tried to avoid contact with anyone, as he could feel the tension rising with every look. But there was one amongst them that suddenly spoke up. He began to walk towards Negan. He wore an red dress-shirt, and his brown hair was rough and quite long. His face was rugged and he had stubble covering most of his face below the nose. ‘’ Hello, Negan. I’m Dwight. I’m the guy that found you out there. Thought i should let you know. ‘’ ‘’ Thanks. I was barely alive when you found me. I..I’am grateful. ‘’ ‘’ No worries. Wouldn’t sit right with me if I just left some guy to starve out in the open like that. Anyhow…I had an question. Lucille said we are going somewhere. She weren’t that….clear on the details. Do you know anything? You were the last one she talked to last night. ‘’ ‘’ We are going to a camp. I told her that we could find supplies there, and potentially more manpower, if she wanted more. ‘’ ‘’ That’s cool. Just a warning though….Do NOT get on Lucille’s bad side. She’s a good and capable leader….but, she can be a real fucking bitch sometimes, but don’t tell her I said that. ‘’ ‘’ What was that I heard, Dwight? ‘’ Lucille came down their metal stairs, wearing a dark green hoodie and a wool cap. Her makeup was gone, and she looked distinctively less threatening, her sharp hazel eyes still making it clear it was her. ‘’ O-oh. Nothing. ‘’ ‘’ I think you clearly said that I could be a real fucking bitch sometimes. Do not lie to my fucking face, Dwight. I’ll break your fucking hand if you do. ‘’ ‘’ *sigh* Yeah, I said that. I spoke before I thinked, I’m sorry, Lucille. ‘’ ‘’ That’s alright. I want honesty out of my men. I’m glad you spoke out, Dwight. My respect for you just went up one fucking notch. Anyhow, get into the back. It’s time to get rolling in a few minutes. ‘’ Dwight walked away, and Lucille once again turned her focus towards Negan. Negan was looking curiously at Lucille. ‘’ What’s with that get-up? ‘’ ‘’ Folk like them…. will not warm up to someone who dresses like me. We want them working with us, and so….i need to take….precautions. That answer fucking good enough, Neggie? ‘’ ‘’ Yeah. But what about the sailor’s mouth? Aren’t they gonna take notice to that? ‘’ ‘’ Hardy-fucking-harr. ‘’ ‘’ What are you gonna do when we get there? ‘’ ‘’ I said….Make them work with us. If they are willing to share, that’s A-O-fucking-kay’. If they are hostile….we fucking kill them all and all their food and shit…is ours. ‘’ ‘’ ….. ‘’ ‘’ Do not fucking look at me like that. It’s about survival now, and you don’t survive by not being willing to do bad shit if it comes down to it. Besides, it’s more precaution of safety than anything else. The guns are only if shit goes wrong. ‘’ ‘’ I know…I just wish it ends peacefully. ‘’ ‘’ …Me too, Neggie. Me too. Now let’s go. I’m driving. ‘’ They both got into the truck cab, The truck’s engine roared out as it drove out of the gates. (Afternoon) The truck was driving fast across the highway. It was clear enough that they wouldn’t risk to crash. ‘’ Neggie….You said a few kilometers. We have been driving for....fuck, a LONG time now. Are we lost or are we fucking close? ‘’ ‘’ Close…It’s just…STOP! ‘’ Lucille pushed the brakes down, and behind their seats, Negan and Lucille could hear how the men inside slammed across the wall. ‘’ Sorry about that, guys. So..Negan, what do you see? ‘’ He pointed over towards a large group of trees. A pillar of smoke was beginning to go over the crowns. ‘’Smoke. 500 meters away or so. We found them. ‘’ ‘’ Great one, Neggie. ‘’ She jumped out of the truck and unlocked the backdoor. Everyone jumped out, their guns at the ready. ‘’ Neggie, here’s the thing. I think you seem okay, but I do not trust you enough to carry one of our guns…Not fucking yet. Here, take this knife and stand guard. If a group of those dead meat fuckers come….Honk the horn. We’ll get back as fast as we can. We clear? ‘’ ‘’ Yeah. I’ll stand guard, if that is what you want. ‘’ ‘’ Good. Me and the others will be back shortly….hopefully. If you hear gunfire….fucking STAY. This truck is our fucking life. If it is overwhelmed by those dead fuckers, we cant get back home. And that’s gonna be on you. ‘’ ‘’ With all that said, Boys…..Let’s get to it. ‘’ Lucille waved goodbye to Negan as she and 14 other men followed her along the road. They were all wielding assault rifles. She signaled to everyone to stay low and hide in the bushes. She herself began to walk towards the bright fire that was shining bright like a waymark. As soon as she got out of the bushes and became visible to the camp survivors, she raised her hands up. ‘’ Who are you?! Is that your truck we heard coming? Answer, bitch! ‘’ The leader of the camp, was a brawny man with a hillbilly type of look. He was aiming his rifle right towards Lucille’s chest. Lucille could see that they were around 12 people all-in-all, and the camp was littered with all kinds of canned foods and tools. A few were kids of various ages, and the others she guessed was their parents. ‘’ Whoa there….Calm down. I’m Lucille. I used to work for Bust-A-Move….i was just driving through looking for shelter, when I heard you people arguing. Thought i might take a look. Friendlies? ‘’ ‘’ We are friendly as soon as we know you are unarmed. Ed, frisk her. ‘’ A young man walked up to Lucille, and began to frisk her. ‘’ She’s clean…aside from that gun. ‘’ ‘’ The gun is for the deadies. Now…let’s all calm the fuck down, people. I want to give you an offer. ‘’ ‘’ What fucking offer? ‘’ ‘’ I’am a scout for a bigger group, and we would like to see if you would join with us. We would need some more help, making our place sturdier, safer…more productive. You will get a decent place to sleep, and live. All of you. I promise. ‘’ ‘’ I don’t trust this bitch. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! WE DONT WANT YOUR EMPTY PROMISES! *cocks rifle* ‘’ The middleaged woman next to him grabbed ahold of the Rifle’s pipe before he could shoot. She seemed to be his wife, as he instantly stood back nervously when she looked back at him. ‘’ Michael, she could be from that….hill. You know, the one we were told to seek out. That last broadcast...told us it would be safe. We should have gone there a long time ago. This could be our last chance. We should take it. ‘’ Lucille smiled as she heard about the community. ‘’ Yes, I’m from there. We are friendly, but we need some more people. To help with work…protection….all that stuff. ‘’ ‘’ Let us think for a bit, okay? We need to go over things with everyone first. ‘’ ‘’ Ofcourse, no stress. I’ll just wait until you have made up your mind. ‘’ Lucille looked over towards a 16 year old boy sitting near the open fire holding onto a wooden bat. She sat down beside him and gave his shoulder a light tap. ‘’ Say….that is a nice bat you got there, kid. You play? ‘’ ‘’ Yeah. ‘’ ‘’ So do I. My dad trained the local baseball team. If I could find myself a bat of my own…I would love to play sometime. There’s a empty field one mile from here. It seems like a pretty good place to go for a few swings. ‘’ ‘’ Sure. That sounds cool. ‘’ 15 minutes later, after Lucille had gone around and talked to the people at the camp, Michael and his wife came back out of their tent. ‘’ We’ve decided….that we’d love to come with you. ‘’ ‘’ That’s great. Just…let me tie my shoe first. Damn string always unties itself. Hehe. ‘’ Lucille began to whistle as she knelt down. It was the tune of ‘’Battle hymn of the Republic’’. ‘’ See, Michael, things are finally turning out for the bett.. ‘’ (BRAKKA-BRAKKA–BRAKKA-BRAKKA) The sentence was not finished, instead it turned to gurgling of blood and soon, silence. She stood up and looked over her shoulder. Everyone in the camp was lying on the ground, dead or dying. The ground was slowly turning red from the blood that flowed out of the dead. She suddenly yelled out in anger and pain, clutching the right side of her face. She looked over towards the bushes and took out her gun. She took her hand of her ear, which now was seen to have lost the earlobe. She aimed towards the bush closest to her, her finger on the trigger. ‘’ Not my fault you didn’t move out of the way, Lucille. ‘’ She walked fast towards Dwight, and gave him a quick punch towards the throat. He stumbled back and grabbed ahold of his throat, the strike seemingly only making him lose his breath, and not injure him. ‘’ Dwight, you fucking asshole. How fucking shitty is that aim of yours!? Jeesus, FUCK! Kuh…This hurts like a fucking bitch. ‘’ ‘’ S-s-*gasp*-sorry, Lucille… ‘’ Lucille then walked over the dead, and stopped when she got to the boy she had talked to just moments before. His skull had been torn to shreds by the bullets, and hardly nothing was recognizable. In his hand, the wooden baseball bat was still clutched tightly. ‘’ Well….would be a shame to leave such a fine bat behind. I take it you aren’t gonna have a problem if I take it, kid? ‘’ ‘’ I take your silence as a Yes then. ‘’ She opened up his hand and grabbed ahold of the bat. She then gave it a few test swings before letting it rest towards her shoulder. ‘’ Alright, time to load everything onto the truck. I want us gone from this place in less than 10 minutes. All those shots must have grabbed some big attention. ‘’ ‘’ STOP IT RIGHT THERE, LUCILLE! STAND THE FUCK DOWN! ‘’ Negan came out of one of the bushes, sweating as if he had run all the way down there. He looked terribly shocked. ‘’ Oh. Neggie. I see you got impatient and couldn’t wait over by the truck. You fucked up my only order. Wow. You fucking suck ass. ‘’ ‘’ I…I heard the gunshots…I…I had to….w-what the fuck happened? Did….Did you kill all these people? There were kids here, for fuck’s sake!‘’ Lucille sneered towards him. ‘’ Yes. We fucking shot them down. They did not attack us or nothing. Just like that. And your point is…? ‘’ ‘’ Y-you had no fucking reason to do what you did. ‘’ ‘’ Yes, I did. They had stuff. Stuff is what makes you survive. We NEED stuff. Now you see what we do, Neggie. In this world….You dont survive by playing by the rules. Laws…all that shit…If they have something I need, I’m gonna fucking take it, because that is how we fucking live NOW!! THAT is how we survive. That is the new world order that we live by, you fuck. Is there a fucking problem? Are YOU gonna be a fucking problem!? ‘’ Negan closed his eyes and he calmed down. Lucille looked wonderingly at him, not sure what he was gonna say or do. ‘’ No…I’am…just glad you are okay. You should sit down, push some paper towards that wound. I’ll drive us back, kay’? You cant drive with only one hand free and blood gushing out of your fucking head. I don’t want no fucking backtalk. It’s decided, got it?‘’ She seemed confused, but her expression soon began to turn into a faint smile, She then coughed, trying to hide her chuckle. She seemed impressed as she didn’t react with any hint of anger . ‘’ Ay-ay, Neggie. You heard the man, boys. Let’s go. Old Neggie will be our chauffeur this evening. ‘’ Lucille snickered as they went back to the truck and drove off. ‘’ Stop smiling. I’m not sure how to fucking process what you did back there, but I’m not in the mood for shit. ‘’ ‘’ There is too little of that these days. Smiles. So let me fucking savour it, kay’? You are the first guy that has ever went against what I said like that…and still manage to not get his neck snapped. I’m smiling because I’m fucking impressed. I think you are gonna turn out to be an interesting…addition, to our little gang. ‘’ ‘’ Yeah…whatever. Let’s just…not talk for a bit. I just want to get back and get a good night’s sleep. ‘’ Well into the night, they got back at the factory. Negan parked the truck, and all of the men went out the back, carrying a load of boxes filled with all kinds of supplies. Negan looked with discontempt at them all as they walked into the factory, smiling about their newest catch. ‘’ Hey, Neggie. I wanna say something, and you are gonna listen. '' '' WHAT is it? '' ‘’ Tomorrow….you are going out with Dwight and Connor. You are one of us now, and we have assignments from time to time. Clearing out the area surrounding the factory, that’s gonna be your first assignment. You think you can do that? Because you do know that if you do disappoint those two….Heck, you should really just pack your stuff and head back out. I trust those two guys a lot, and their judgements. After that…the guy you should try and talk to is Billy, the guy with the bandana. He is my right-hand in all this. ‘’ ‘’ You dont have to worry about me. I’ll show you…I’ll show you that I can carry my own weight around here. Don’t you fucking worry about me. ‘’ ‘’ Looking forward to it. ‘’ Negan could feel cold drops of rain falling down on him before he and Lucille went back into the factory. He knew that the darkness and cold of Fall would soon be upon them, and with that, change. For every man. For the world. End of chapter 1. _________________________________________ That was chapter 1, folks. I hope you liked it. It will get better as time goes on, but...i'am pretty satisfied with how it's worked out so far. And yes, the bat she picked up from the dead kid is Lucille. Although at this point, it is not in Negan's possesion, and it isn't called Lucille. Just making that perfectly clear. And Connor and Dwight will be more developed in the future, as well as Billy, the second-in-command. (And yes, in my fanfic, Connor is 100 % British. In the comic, it is hinted, but not really....stated.) Next chapter will...probably take a week to finish completely, unless i upload that one in parts as well. Category:Issues Category:History Of A Savior Issues Category:History Of A Savior Category:Lav